xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke
His Highness the Crown Prince Ozychlyrus Brounev Tantal (Japanese: , Jīfurito Buryūne Rukusuria, Sîvrit Brunet Luxuria), better known as Zeke von Genbu (Japanese: , Jīku B Arutimetto Genbu, Zeke B Ultimate Genbu), is a Driver and one of the main playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is accompanied by his Blade, Pandoria. Zeke joins the party during Chapter 5, right before embarking to Temperantia. Appearance Zeke is a tall and muscular man with short and spiky dark grey hair. He has part of Pandoria's Core Crystal on his chest, marking his condition as a Blade Eater. Zeke's most notable trait is his black eye patch that covers his left eye, which he claims is his Shining Eye of Justice. He is usually dressed with a long black coat that he tends to leave open, exposing his chest, with armor over his knees and shoulders. He also also wears black gloves that cover his forearms, and black-minty green boots. Despite being usually protrayed as having grey eyes, unlike other Tantalese, who have red eyes, Zeke uses contact lenses, so his actual eye colour may be different. He covers his left eye with an eyepatch due to having lost one of the contact lenses. Personality Zeke is usually prone to flamboyant speech and mannerisms, styling himself as "Zeke von Genbu, Bringer of Chaos" and "The Zekenator", and uses similarly grandiose names for his sword and arts. He is known throughout Alrest as "Thunderbolt Zeke", the Crown Prince and most powerful Driver of the Kingdom of Tantal. After being disowned from the Tantalese throne by his father, Zeke developed a deep resentment of him, and even viewing his hometown as backwards and ignorant to the rest of the world. Despite this, Zeke was shown to still be proud of his country's legacy, albeit until the lies about Addam's heritage were discovered. Despite his mannerisms, Zeke is sometimes protrayed as being reflexive and mature. However, he is usually accompanied by bad luck, and is afraid of heights. Zeke and Pandoria have a pet turtle who they call Turters. Story Some time before the events of the game, Zeke and his Blade Pandoria are banished from his home country of Tantal. Later, he ends up severely wounded after a battle in a forest. Pandoria tries to carry Zeke, on the brink of death, to safety, but collapses. Praetor Amalthus arrives on the scene and takes the two back to Indol. He then takes a portion of Pandoria's Core Crystal and implants it into Zeke's heart to save him, effectively making him a Blade Eater. In return, Zeke became a special envoy for Indol to find and test the new Driver of the Aegis. Before he departed from Indol, he shared a few conversations with Amalthus. Amalthus asked him whether he had ever killed a person, and Zeke answered that he hadn't, as killing is a sign of weakness. Zeke later talked of how some bandits in the forest attempted to take Pandoria's Core Crystal and sell her. Amalthus responded by stating that humans forcibly take that what is denied to them, but Zeke challenged this claim. Zeke then asked why he even bothered protecting the refugees in Indol, to which Amalthus replied he must never forget the true nature of humans. Zeke asks whether that was why Amalthus saved him, and Amalthus draws a comparison of Pandoria trying to save Zeke to his own mother saving his life. Zeke first meets Rex and the others nearby Cobalt Cliffs in Uraya. He challenges them to a battle, but a cliff that he was standing on collapses, and he falls and disappears. He reappears once more before the party can reach the Old Factory and challenges them again. This time, a large boulder sends Zeke and Pandoria flying off into the distance. He later shows up in Ysheva Harbor to challenge them to another battle. Though the party remains skeptical, as all other times have resulted in his defeat, he performs Sonic Thunderslash and knocks down the party, much to their surprise. Mòrag then reveals that he is the crown prince of Tantal. After battling the Aegis, he takes the party to Indol. Zeke later represents his home country of Tantal at the Ruler's Congress. Acting as an eyewitness alongside Mòrag and Mythra, he convinces Queen Raqura that the Titan Weapon attack was the work of Torna and Malos. He then guides the party to Theosoir, the capital of Tantal. He reveals the poor state of the Tantalese people, showing a dislike for his father's rule. After Pyra is captured, Zeke rescues the party and helps divert the Ether Accelerator's aim. This, however, causes Genbu to quickly dive beneath the Cloud Sea, threatening all life inside it. To save Genbu, he joins the party to get to Genbu Crown and fix the Omega Fetter. When the party defeats Mikhail, Patroka, and Akhos, Zeke intends to imprison them before Jin turns the tide. After the Aegis is taken by Torna, King Eulogimenos tells Zeke to travel with Rex and protect him. As Zeke and the others climb the World Tree, he recalls his first conversation he had with Amalthus, and asks whether Rex likes the world. Naturally, Rex responds that the world is a good place and that though some people are bad, life is about taking both the good and the bad. As Amalthus is being killed by Jin, Zeke recalled his other conversation with Amalthus. He then wonders how Amalthus could be filled with so much hatred, yet he seemed so sad in that one moment. General stats Thought Cloud These are Zeke's Idea Stats upon joining the party. * Bravery - Lv. 2 * Truth - Lv. 5 * Compassion - Lv. 3 * Justice - Lv. 7 Default Blade Pandoria is Zeke's default Blade and cannot be used by any other character. Arts * Big Bang Edge ** Stratospheric Thunder, Launch ** Overload Thunder Beam, AOE / Machine ↑ ** Dynamic Spark Sword, Knockback / Front Attack ↑ ** ULFS Max, AOE / Toppled ↑ / Blowdown * Twin Rings ** Rapid Twist, Beasts ↑ ** Clear Divide, HP potion ** Righteous Guillotine, AOE / Flying ↑ ** Shredder Spiral, AOE / Back attack ↑ * Greataxe ** Spinning Elbow, Topple ** Triumphal Axe, AOE / Knockback ** Raging Charge, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Berserker Slash, AOE / Critical recharge * Megalance ** Brutal Swing, Side attack ↑ ** Meteor Lance, AOE / Back attack ↑ ** Powerhouse Smash, Smash ** Supersonic Spin, AOE / Aggro down * Ether Cannon ** Burst Gunner, Break / Pierce ** Laserpoint Bazooka, AOE / Launched ↑ ** Blowback Cannon, AOE / Knockback ** Haywire Chainshot, Cancel ↑ * Shield Hammer ** Behemoth Uppercut, Launch ** Detonation Blow, Blowdown / Low HP ↑ ** Impregnable Shield, Defense ** Brawl Swing, AOE / Aggro up * Chroma Katana ** Reverb Blade, AOE / Evasion ** Psychic Sword, Front attack ↑ ** Aerial Edge, AOE / Aggro up ** Shogun Slash, AOE / Aggroed ↑ * Bitball ** Rumble Pitch, Back attack ↑ ** Pulverizing Dunk, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Shell Shot, Heal party ** Precipitous Impact, AOE / HP potion * Knuckle Claws ** Hammer Lariat, Topple ** Fury Dropkick, Blowdown / Back attack ↑ ** Dynamite Knuckle, AOE / HP potion ** Skysplitter Cross Chop, AOE / Aggro down New Game Plus Arts * Sword Tonfa ** Menacing Lariat, Topple ** Hurricane Dropkick, Blowdown / Low HP ↑ ** Shuddering Tonfa, AOE / Aggroed ↑ ** Wind Dragon Chop, AOE / Aggro up * Brilliant Twinblades ** Electroshade Twist, Critical recharge ** Bewitching Divide, Cancel attack ↑ ** Thunderslam, AOE / Flying ↑ ** Florid Spiral, AOE / Back attack ↑ * Decimation Cannon ** Breakthrough Cannon, Break / Pierce ** Frenzied Fire, Front attack ↑ ** Stark Artillery, AOE / Knockback ** Crazed Bazooka, AOE / Launched ↑ * Rockrending Gauntlets ** Sublime Lariat, Topple ** Falling Dropkick, Blowdown / Front attack ↑ ** Decisive Knuckle, AOE / Aggroed ↑ ** Sacrificial Chop, AOE / Aggro up * Calamity Scythe ** Surprise Elbow, Topple ** Careful Swing, Aggro down / AOE ** Standing Ovation, AOE / Heal party on attack ** Bewilder Slash, AOE / HP Potion * Cobra Bardiche ** Grudge Blow, Side attack ↑ ** Heaven's Revenge, AOE / Back attack ↑ ** Takedown Smash, Smash ** Whirlwind of Passion, AOE / HP down * Infinity Fans ** Twilight Twist, Beasts ↑ ** Bold Division, Aggroed ↑ ** Gutsy Cutter, AOE / Aggro up ** Exquisite Spiral, AOE / Front attack ↑ DLC Arts * Monado ** Monado Shield, Defense ** Helios Circle, AOE / Aggro down ** Ragnarok Slash, Launch ** Nemesis Beat, Machines ↑ * Knives ** Tempest Twist, Cancel attack ↑ ** Typhoon Spin, AOE / High HP ↑ ** Windmill Cutter, AOE / Critical recharge ** Flareflash Divide, HP Potion * Uchigatana ** Galactic Strike, AOE / Evasion / Smash ** Dark Matter Assault, Front attack ↑ ** Dynasty Sweep, AOE / Aggro down ** Sovereign Approach, AOE / Aggroed ↑ * Dual Swords ** Calamity Feint, Back attack ↑ ** Astonishing Slash, Cancel attack ↑ ** Supremacy Spin, Side attack ↑ ** Profundity Grace, AOE / Evasion Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Meats, Textiles * Pouch items: Addam's Embercakes (Veggies), Snow-Crystal Vase (Art) Affinity Chart Zeke's Affinity Chart contains the following skills. Hidden Affinity Chart Zeke's Affinity Chart contains the following skills. Eye of Shining Justice The Unleash Shining Justice skill grants Zeke the ability to enter a special state in battle. In battle, with Pandoria and at max affinity, the player can press while holding to activate the skill, during which blue flames ignite on Zeke's eyepatch. Zeke gains several buffs, including much faster art animations, immunity to all debuffs (Topple, Blowdown, etc.), movement speed faster than when at normal max affinity, and a very large damage multiplier. However, the effect is only temporary, can only be activated once per battle, and instantly inflicts Blowdown on Zeke once it ends. Battles |-|Uraya = |-|Mor Ardain = |-|Leftheria = |-|First Low Orbit Station= Zeke is fought three times as a Driver boss along with his Blade, Pandoria. He is first fought at level 23 at the Cobalt Cliffs in the Kingdom of Uraya, then at level 32 at the Chansagh Wastes in the Empire of Mor Ardain, right before the Abandoned Excavation, and at level 35 at the Ysheva Harbor in the Leftherian Archipelago. He is also fought as a hallucination in the First Low Orbit Station. This enemy drops no items. Arts (Vs. Battle) Trivia * The name "Zeke" is likely a shortened form of his real name, "O'zych'lyrus". His name "Sîvrit" in the Japanese version is the Middle High German form of "Siegfried". * During his "special" attack in cutscenes, the kanji (kyoku, ultimate) appears on the ground. * One of Zeke's lines during battle is "I'm really feeling it!", a line also said by Shulk in Xenoblade Chronicles. * Zeke says his eyepatch "conceals a power too great for mere mortals to comprehend… The Eye of Shining Justice!" However, this claim is undermined by Pandoria's backhanded support, "He definitely isn't wearing it because he didn't have the gold for a second contact lens." * According to Wikipedia, a "one-eyed monster" may refer to Zeke Von Genbu, Chaotic Bringer of Chaos. * Zeke’s Japanese voice lines seem to reflect an accent indicitive of the Kansai region of Japan. * Zeke's act as the Bringer of Chaos is a take on the common concept of Chunibyo. Gallery Artwork XC2-Zeke.png|Official art of Zeke XC2-Zeke-and-Pandoria-arwork.png|Official art of Zeke and Pandoria Zeke Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Zeke Zeke Concept Art 2.PNG|Concept art of Zeke Zeke Concept Art 3.PNG|Concept art of Zeke and his eyepatch Screenshots Zeke_closeup.jpg|Turtle eyepatch XC2-Zeke-2.jpg|Zeke XC2-Zeke-and-Pandoria.jpg|Zeke and Pandoria HANDLINGAMANSTURTLE.jpg|Pyra handling Zeke's turtle XC2-Zeke-and-Pandy-hoods.jpg|Zeke and Pandoria in "disguise" XC2-Zekes-sword.jpg|Zeke with Pandoria's sword which he's affectionately named "Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher" XC2-Zeke-3.png|Zeke XC2-Zeke-4.png|Zeke XC2 Chapter 3 Title Screen.png|Zeke and Pandoria seen in the background of Chapter 3's title screen Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:Tantalese Category:Zeke Category:XC2 Bosses Category:XC2 Level 21-25 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 31-35 Enemies Category:Driver Enemies Category:Kingdom of Uraya Enemies Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Enemies Category:Leftherian Archipelago Enemies Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate